The invention relates to a coagulation instrument with a handle section having an electrical connection for a cable as well as including a detachably fittable electrode shank, in which electrode conductors are led from contact pick-off points, which are situated in the direction of the handle and are staggered in the longitudinal direction of the electrode shank, to the operating end of the electrode shank.
In coagulation instruments with detachable electrode shank, the contact pick-off points situated at the handle-end zone are contacted by contact springs situated on the handle section. Plug contacts are provided at the rear end of the handle section and serve for connection to an electric cable. The ends of the electrical conductors or electrode conductors guided within the electrode shank are soldered to the contact pick-off points, whereby the first electrode wire passes to the first contact pick-off point and the second wire passes to the handle-end zone of the electrode shank to the second contact pick-off point. By this means, a mechanical weak point is formed between the first and second contact pick-off point, resulting in an increased risk of rupture. In addition, soldered joints between the electrode wires and the contact pick-off points form electrical weak points.
A further drawback encountered with this prior art is the use of a comparatively large number of component parts, such as insulating intermediate elements, metal turned parts and milled parts, which then also have to be assembled in a time-consuming fashion.
As a result of the complex design of the electrode shank in the connecting area of the electrode wires at the handle-end, this embodiment with electrode shank separable from the handle section is used only where the space conditions still permit such a design. In the case of coagulation instruments having an electrode shank with a diameter of less than about 3 mm, for example in microcoagulation instruments, a one-piece embodiment of electrode shank and handle section is therefore prior art.